


[PODFIC] like a map of a place you've never been

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: He knows it’d be so fucking easy, if he’d let himself. Because he’s easy for them, has been since that first job, since the day he hauled Hardison’s ass out of a building about to explode. It’d be so easy.So he won’t.





	[PODFIC] like a map of a place you've never been

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like a map of a place you've never been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861028) by [bydaybreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bydaybreak/pseuds/bydaybreak). 



Cover made by the most wonderful cherie_morte.

| 

## Download (right-click and save) Audio

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bLeverage%5d%20like%20a%20map.mp3) | **Size:** 150 MB | **Duration:** 02:44:39
  * [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bLeverage%5d%20like%20a%20map%20of%20a%20place%20you've%20never%20been.m4b) | **Size:** 75 MB | **Duration:** 02:44:39

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me! 

## Credits

Another year, another PBB. Podfic Big Bang is the highlight of my summer. It inspires me to push my own boundaries and make the stories that I love, but convince myself I don't have time for.

Second, I have to thank my AMAZING beta, shmaylor, and my cover artist, cherie_morte.

Finally, a big thank you to my podfic sister, itsadrizzit. Not only did she help me edit and loop the music, she also kept me going when I wanted to give up. Without these amazing people, this podfic would not exist. ♥


  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> The music featured was an acoustic version of "The Man I Knew" by Dessa. You can find the song **[HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuCXmBBz0_s).**


End file.
